Cam operated timing devices as shown in my pending patent application Ser. No. 415,132 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,548 demonstrate the use of a plurality of notched cam wheels mounted on a common cam shaft which operate and allow electricity to be supplied to desired appliances or devices for selected periods of time. For example, it may be desirable to activate a home furnace for a four hour period during certain cold days prior to the occupants arriving at the house whereby the house will be warm and ready for their arrival. Thus, by remote means or otherwise as explained in detail in my pending applications Ser. No. 383,538 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,295) and Ser. No. 415,132 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,548) certain remote control activation devices are shown along with timing devices for various purposes or functions.
It has been found that the initial activation apparatus or driving means of a timing device can be made to operate in a smooth, even manner with less wear and strain on certain parts than as previously shown. For example, the driving means in U.S. application Ser. No. 415,132 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,548) demonstrates apparatus which includes an electrical solenoid. While effective, it has been found that the electrical solenoid provides a "jerking action" to the driving means as the timer is activated which requires periodic refinements and adjustments and may not be suitable in all circumstances as too much strain may be placed on particular parts of the timing device.
With these and other disadvantages of the prior driving means for timing devices known, it has been one objective of the present invention to provide a driving means which operates in a smooth, even manner and which provides less wear and strain on the working parts of the driving and timing means.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a driving means which is reliable and which is relatively easy to construct and inexpensive to operate.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a driving means which will initiate the timing cycle of a cam-operated timer in a smooth, uniform manner and which will be durable over a period of years.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will be understood to those skilled in the art as the examples and illustrations are shown below.